Wraz z końcem jednej przygody pojawia się początek następnej
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata – Odcinek Specjalny Na początku pojawiło się ujęcie pustkowia oraz okolic Strefy 51. Następnie kamera pokazała prowadzącą. Heidi: 'Od finału minęło już kilka dni, w trakcie których uczestnicy mogli chociaż na trochę wrócić do normalnego życia. Dzisiaj ich krótkie wakacje dobiegają końca, ponieważ wszyscy zawalczą o miejsce w nowym sezonie, gdzie ponownie będą mieli szansę na wygranie pieniędzy. Ilość miejsc jest dość mocno ograniczona, więc otrzymanie drugiej szansy nie będzie takie proste. Komu uda się dostać do nowego sezonu? I czy w ogóle między uczestnikami wydarzy się coś wartego uwagi? Tego dowiecie się oglądając odcinek specjalny Totalnej Porażki: Przygody nie z tego świata! Przed byłym domem uczestników ''Zniecierpliwiona Heidi stała przed wejściem do domu. Po chwili zjawił się autobus, z którego wysiadła cała szesnastka zawodników. 'Heidi: '''No nareszcie! Co tak długo? '''Simon: '''Nasz kierowca zabłądził trochę po drodze… ''Heidi spojrzała się na speszonego kierowcę, który odwrócił od niej wzrok. 'Heidi: '''Wygląda na to, że od jutra będzie szukać nowej pracy. Ale mniejsza z tym. Pewnie zastanawiacie się, po co was znowu ściągnęłam na to nudne pustkowie. '''Bianca: '''Lepiej żebyś miała jakiś dobry powód, bo miałam nadzieję, że już nigdy nie zobaczę tego miejsca. '''Shane: '''Nie tylko ty… '''Heidi: '''Posłuchalibyście mnie zamiast od razu narzekać. Tak się składa, że to jeszcze nie jest wasz oficjalny koniec z tym programem. Już niedługo rozpocznie się nowy sezon, w którym połowa z was zmierzy się z grupą całkiem nowych zawodników. '''Monica: '''Co? Mówisz serio? '''Heidi: '''Bardzo serio. W tym momencie wszyscy teoretycznie otrzymujecie drugą szansę na wygranie dużych pieniędzy, ale jak już wspomniałam, w ostateczności tylko połowa z was dostanie się do nowego sezonu. ''Kilka osób od razu ucieszyło się na myśl o drugiej szansie. 'Heidi: '''A w jaki sposób wyłonimy wśród was tych szczęśliwców? Oczywiście poprzez zadanie! Od razu zaznaczam też, że zadanie jest obowiązkowe, czyli że jeśli nie chcecie brać udziału, to po prostu macie problem. Ale zakładam, że przynajmniej większość z was z chęcią zawalczy o miejsce w sezonie. '''Harry: '''Ja mam to gdzieś… '''Heidi: '''Nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie. Na pewno zastanawiacie się już, co takiego musicie zrobić. Wasze zadanie będzie częściowo nawiązywać do waszego pierwszego wyzwania, w którym musieliście samodzielnie dotrzeć do tego domu. Tym razem musicie dotrzeć do opuszczonego magazynu w pobliżu Strefy 51. Z tego co mi wiadomo, tylko trójki z was nie było w tych okolicach, więc macie pewne utrudnienie za to, że zbyt szybko odpadliście. '''Tom: '''Super… '''Heidi: '''Po drodze możecie trafić na pewne ułatwienia lub utrudnienia. Na początek już podpowiem wam, że powinniście kierować się w tę stronę. ''Wskazała przed siebie. 'Heidi: '''Będę na was czekać w tym magazynie. Powodzenia. ''Poszła w stronę samochodu, którym chwilę później odjechała. Uczestnicy przez moment stali bez ruchu aż nagle prawie wszyscy zaczęli biec w kierunku, który wskazała im Heidi. Victor i Harry jako jedyni nie ruszyli się ze swoich miejsc. 'Harry: '''Tobie też już nie zależy na tym durnym programie? '''Victor: '''Tak, to co się tutaj dzieje, to jakaś niewytłumaczalna porażka… ''Oboje patrzyli jak reszta coraz bardziej się od nich oddala. 'Victor: '''Cóż, mimo wszystko nie możemy tutaj tak stać. '''Harry: '''No niestety nie… ''Zaczęli powoli iść w tym samym kierunku, co wszyscy. Aisha, Fiona i George Trójka przyjaciół bardzo szybko oddaliła się od pozostałych głównie dlatego, że zaczęli iść w trochę inną stronę. Aisha prowadziła pozostałą dwójkę. 'Fiona: '''Dlaczego jako jedyni idziemy inaczej? '''Aisha: '''Dlatego że znam pewne skróty do Strefy 51! '''George: '''Serio? Super. :D '''Aisha: '''Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, to będziemy tam pierwsi. ^^ '''George: '''Ciekawe co takiego będzie w tym nowym sezonie… Mam nadzieję, że będzie tyle samo zabawy co teraz. ^^ '''Fiona: '''I oby było tam mniej duchów, które będą chciały zawładnąć moim bezbronnym ciałem i umysłem… '''Aisha: '''Spoko, obronimy cię przed tymi demonami! '''Fiona: '''Najważniejsze żebym tym razem nie była zmuszona do rezygnacji… '''Aisha: '''Za to ja w sumie muszę uważać na wojsko… '''George: '''To w takim razie jak zamierzasz poradzić sobie w Strefie 51? '''Aisha: '''Jakoś dam radę. Ukrywanie się i uciekanie mam opanowane do perfekcji, ale mam już dosyć tego, że oni ciągle próbują zepsuć mi dobrą zabawę… ''Kilka minut później dotarli do nieco zniszczonej drogi. 'Aisha: '''Okej, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to idąc wzdłuż tej drogi można dosyć łatwo trafić do Strefy. Dodatkowo przy odrobienie szczęścia załapiemy się na jakiś szybszy transport. ^^ '''George: '''Ale będzie fajnie, jeśli to wygramy. <3 ''Zaczęli iść wzdłuż drogi. Shane, Bella, Laura i Monica Ta czwórka uczestników aktualnie znajdowała się na prowadzeniu, ale ich przewaga nie była jeszcze zbyt duża. '''Shane: '''Jak to się stało, że jestem w grupie z samymi dziewczynami? '''Monica: '''A masz z tym jakiś problem? '''Shane: '''Tego nie powiedziałem… Po prostu jeszcze niedawno nie pomyślałbym, że mógłbym współpracować z osobami, które tak bardzo różnią się ode mnie. '''Bella: Bądźmy szczerzy. Z charakteru wcale nie jesteś takim twardym buntownikiem za jakiego próbujesz się podawać. Tak naprawdę jest między nami trochę podobieństw i właśnie dlatego udało nam się ze sobą dogadać. Shane: Okej, może masz trochę racji… Laura: W sumie to nie miałabym z tobą prawie żadnego kontaktu gdyby nie Bella… Monica: Ja tak samo. Shane: Chyba czasami w życiu tak jest, że ludzie poznają się dzięki wspólnemu znajomemu. Bella spojrzała na niego przenikliwym wzrokiem. Bella: Czy ty właśnie nazwałeś mnie swoją „znajomą”? Tylko tym dla ciebie jestem? Shane: Eee… Zakłopotany Shane nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Laura i Monica nieco niezręcznie udawały, że nic nie usłyszały. Shane: To miał być tylko taki przykład. Przecież wiesz, że lubię cię bardziej niż zwykłą znajomą. Bella: Tak właściwie to wcale nie byłam tego taka pewna. Shane: Więc teraz już jesteś… Przez następnych kilka minut uczestnicy szli w niezręcznej ciszy. Simon i Tom Chłopacy dosyć przypadkowo zaczęli iść obok siebie. Tom: 'Ty byłeś w Strefie 51, co nie? '''Simon: '''Tak, byłem… Domyślam się, że chciałbyś czyjejś pomocy? '''Tom: '''Mogę poradzić sobie całkiem sam! '''Simon: '''Spoko… ''Simon zaczął iść trochę szybciej, ale Tom go dogonił. '''Tom: '''Zaczekaj! Chciałem jeszcze powiedzieć, że mimo wszystko przydałby mi się ktoś, kto lepiej rozpozna okolicę… '''Simon: '''A co jeśli ja nie chcę z tobą współpracować? '''Tom: To znajdę sobie kogoś lepszego od ciebie! Simon: Okej, nie będę cię powstrzymywać. Simon znowu próbował oddalić się od Toma, ale ten znowu go dogonił. Tom: Tylko żartowałem! I mam nadzieję, że ty też… Przecież oboje skorzystamy na tej współpracy! Simon westchnął. Simon: No dobra, ale lepiej nawet nie próbuj sabotować mnie po drodze. Tom: A dlaczego miałbym cię sabotować? Przecież teraz jesteśmy sojusznikami! Simon: Cóż, skoro tak twierdzisz… Przez jakiś czas szli dalej przed siebie nie rozmawiając już ze sobą. Dean i Bianca W pierwszej chwili Dean szybko wybiegł na prowadzenie, ale już po chwili zatrzymał się, gdy ktoś rzucił w nim patykiem. Tym kimś była oczywiście Bianca, która dzięki temu go dogoniła. Dean: Co ty robisz?! I czego w ogóle ode mnie chcesz? Bianca: A jak myślisz? Dean: Skąd mam wiedzieć? Nie przeszkadzaj mi, bo przez ciebie… Spojrzał na powoli oddalające się od nich osoby. Dean: No tak. Zamierzasz sprawić, żebym nie dostał się do nowego sezonu. Bianca: Jednak nie jesteś aż tak tępy jak sądziłam. Dean: Ty chyba też nie jesteś wyjątkowo sprytna, skoro właśnie teraz przegrywasz razem ze mną. Bianca: W takim razie chyba mnie nie doceniasz. W tej samej chwili Bianca z całej siły nadepnęła na stopę Deana, a następnie od razu pobiegła dalej zostawiając go w tyle. Dean: Auć… Jak ona to zrobiła, że to tak mocno zabolało… Próbował biec dalej, ale przez bolącą stopę nie poruszał się zbyt szybko. Dustin, Nina i Samantha Obydwie dziewczyny chciały towarzyszyć Dustinowi, więc przez to szli teraz we trójkę. Dustin: 'Stworzyliśmy niezły zespół, co nie? :D '''Nina: '''Cóż, para byłaby o wiele lepsza, bo trzy osoby to już tłum… ''Spojrzała się z niechęcią na Samanthę. 'Samantha: '''To w takim razie odejdź od nas. Wtedy od razu zrobi się lepiej. '''Nina: '''Sama stąd odejdź! Chyba wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że Dustin lubi mnie bardziej niż ciebie. '''Samantha: '''Chciałabyś. To oczywiste, że on woli mnie, bo jestem od ciebie o wiele lepsza. ''Nieco zakłopotany Dustin spoglądał na przemian na Ninę i Samanthę. 'Dustin: '''Chyba zapomniałyście o tym, że znajduję się między wami. I to dosłownie. ''Dziewczyny spojrzały na niego. 'Nina: '''To w takim razie powiedz w końcu, którą z nas wolisz! '''Samantha: '''Tak, powiedz jej, że wolisz mnie! ''Przez moment Dustin nic nie mówił i nadal spoglądał na obydwie dziewczyny. 'Dustin: '''Chyba nie potrafię wybrać… '''Samantha: '''Co to znaczy, że nie potrafisz wybrać? Jesteś ślepy, czy co? '''Nina: '''Albo głuchy, bo nikt normalny nie wytrzymałby z tobą pięciu minut na osobności. '''Samantha: '''Mów za siebie! '''Nina: '''Ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie gadam zawsze o sobie! '''Dustin: '''Okej, przestańcie już… '''Samantha: '''To twoja wina! Po co w ogóle zacząłeś się z nią zadawać? Teraz ta kretynka ma jakieś fałszywe nadzieje wobec ciebie… '''Dustin: '''Nina jest w sumie jedną z pierwszych osób, które tutaj poznałem. '''Samantha: '''No i co z tego? To nie zmienia faktu, że jest żałosną osobą, której powinieneś unikać. '''Nina: '''Dustin nie powie ci tego w twarz, więc zrobię to za niego. Czy mogłabyś się w końcu zamknąć? '''Samantha: '''Sama się zamknij! Byłam w tym programie o wiele dłużej niż ty. '''Nina: '''I co to ma do rzeczy? '''Samantha: '''To kolejny dowód na to, że jestem od ciebie lepsza. ''Zrezygnowany Dustin zaczął iść szybciej, żeby trochę oddalić się od Samanthy i Niny, które nawet nie zwróciły na to uwagi, bo przez cały czas były zajęte kłótnią. Harry i Victor Nie przejmując się zadaniem, Harry i Victor nadal powoli szli do przodu i przez to już od jakiegoś czasu znajdują się daleko w tyle. '''Harry: '''Naprawdę dziwi mnie, że ten głupi program będzie miał kolejny sezon… '''Victor: '''Cóż, najwidoczniej ludzie lubią oglądać takie rzeczy… W sumie to nawet nie wiem dlaczego w ogóle zgłosiłem się tutaj. Po mojej szybkiej eliminacji doszedłem do wniosku, że nie nadaję się do czegoś takiego i w ostateczności dobrze się stało, że nie musiałem się zbyt długo tutaj męczyć. '''Harry: '''Ja miałem podobne przemyślenia… Chociaż początkowo chciałem wygrać i nawet miałem pewną strategię, ale później stwierdziłem, że to nie ma sensu. '''Victor: Ja również przez moment miałem nadzieję na wygraną… Przez chwilę oboje szli w ciszy. Harry: Głupio to zabrzmi, ale właśnie znowu nabrałem ochoty na zwycięstwo. Victor: Nie tylko ty… Chciałbym im pokazać, że ja też mogę wygrać. Harry: Myślisz, że wyjdziemy na wielkich hipokrytów, jeśli teraz spróbujemy dostać się do tego nowego sezonu? Victor: Każdy ma prawo zmienić zdanie… Chociaż ja nadal nie lubię tego programu. Harry: Ja tak samo. Możemy jednocześnie chcieć wygrać i nie lubić tego co tutaj robimy, jeśli to ma w ogóle jakiś sens. Victor: Tutaj nic nie ma sensu. Harry: Dokładnie. Victor: Tylko teraz mamy taki problem, że jesteśmy już dosyć daleko w tyle… Harry: Spokojnie, połowa tych uczestników to totalni idioci, więc nadal mamy szansę. Oboje przyspieszyli, żeby dogonić pozostałych zawodników. Aisha, Fiona i George Trio cały czas szło wzdłuż drogi. W pewnej chwili Aisha zauważyła, że daleko za nimi jedzie dosyć duży pojazd. Aisha: O, nadjeżdża nasza szansa! Fiona: 'Uważasz, że ten ktoś może nas podwieźć? '''Aisha: '''No, w pewnym sensie… ''Aisha zatrzymała się. Fiona i George zrobili to samo. 'Aisha: '''Schowajcie się w tych krzakach, a ja spróbuję załatwić nam ten transport. '''George: '''A jak zamierzasz to zrobić? '''Aisha: '''Nie wiem. Będę improwizować. :D '''George: '''Okej. ^^ ''George i Fiona schowali się w krzakach przy drodze, natomiast Aisha zaczekała przez chwilę aż pojazd jeszcze bardziej się do nich zbliży, a następnie zasymulowała omdlenie. Samochód wojskowy zatrzymał się i wysiadło z nich dwóch żołnierzy. 'Żołnierz #1: '''Skąd ta dziewczyna się tutaj wzięła? Powinniśmy jej pomóc, czy może lepiej udawać, że jej nie widzieliśmy? 'Żołnierz #2: 'W sumie zaraz ktoś inny może ją znaleźć, a my się trochę śpieszymy… Ale upewnijmy się chociaż, czy nie stało się jej nic poważnego. ''Oboje przyjrzeli się trochę dokładniej leżącej Aishy. 'Żołnierz #1: '''Ona wygląda dosyć znajomo… 'Żołnierz #2: 'Zaraz… To chyba jest ta poszukiwana psychopatka! ''W tym samym momencie Aisha „ożyła” i szybko powaliła jednego z żołnierzy na ziemię. Następnie zaczęła z nimi walczyć, podczas gdy Fiona i George oglądali to wszystko z zainteresowaniem. Już po chwili żołnierze leżeli nieprzytomni. 'Aisha: '''Załatwione! ''Fiona i George wyszli z ukrycia. 'Aisha: '''Mamy teraz chwilę na to, żeby zabrać samochód oraz ich mundury. '''George: '''A po co nam ich mundury? '''Aisha: 'Żebyśmy nie rzucali się w oczy! 'Fiona: '''Czy to w ogóle jest legalne? Przecież to kradzież… '''Aisha: '''My nie kradniemy, tylko pożyczamy! Jeszcze dzisiaj te rzeczy powinny wrócić do swoich właścicieli. ^^ '''Fiona: '''No skoro tak uważasz… ''Aisha i George zarzucili na siebie mundury, które były trochę na nich za duże, natomiast Fiona założyła tylko czapkę, którą znalazła w samochodzie. Następnie uczestnicy odjechali zostawiając żołnierzy przy drodze. Simon i Tom Chłopacy nie poruszali się zbyt szybko głównie ze względu na ich problem z komunikacją. 'Tom: '''Dlaczego mnie nie słuchasz? Na pewno nie jesteśmy teraz na prowadzeniu, więc powinniśmy poszukać jakiegoś skrótu! '''Simon: '''Niby jak chcesz znaleźć jakiś skrót? Żaden z nas nie zna dobrze tych okolic, więc istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że szukając skrótu zgubilibyśmy się. '''Tom: '''No to w takim razie jak zamierzasz wygrać? '''Simon: '''Przecież nie musimy być tam pierwsi. Wcześniej widziałem, że Harry i Victor niezbyt się śpieszą, a George, Fiona i Aisha poszli w zupełnie inną stronę, więc to już jest co najmniej pięć osób będących za nami. '''Tom: '''Chyba nie potrafisz liczyć, bo pięć osób to za mało, żeby mieć pewność, że dostanę się do nowego sezonu. '''Simon: '''Ty się dostaniesz? A co ze mną? '''Tom: '''Eee… Miałem na myśli nas obu! '''Simon: '''Taa… Ogólnie chodziło mi o to, że oprócz tej piątki musimy wyprzedzić tylko trzy inne osoby, co nie powinno być takie trudne. '''Tom: '''Więc jak zamierzasz to zrobić? '''Simon: '''Po prostu chodźmy do przodu i nie zatrzymujmy się bez sensownego powodu. '''Tom: '''A co jeśli jesteśmy już jednymi z ostatnich? Ja nie mogę tego przegrać! '''Simon: '''Czy możesz już przestać o tym gadać? Ciągle się powtarzasz… '''Tom: '''Bo to ważne i ty najwidoczniej tego nie rozumiesz! ''Simon zatrzymał się. Tom zrobił to samo. 'Simon: '''Wiesz co? Może jednak zróbmy tak jak ty chcesz. '''Tom: '''Serio? '''Simon: '''Tak. Chcesz iść w inną stronę, żeby poszukać skrótu? '''Tom: '''Pewnie! '''Simon: '''To w takim razie prowadź. Ja pójdę za tobą. ''Tom od razu pobiegł w lewo do pobliskiego lasu. Simon schował się za dużym głazem i zaczekał aż Tom zniknie w lesie, a następnie uśmiechając się pod nosem poszedł dalej w swoim kierunku. Shane, Bella, Laura, Monica i Bianca Bianca dogoniła czwórkę idących razem uczestników, ale celowo trzymała się nieco dalej od nich, żeby nie zwrócili na nią uwagi. Shane, Bella, Laura i Monica właśnie dotarli do miejsca, w którym stało kilka różnych pojazdów. Bianca w tym czasie schowała się, żeby jej nie zauważyli. '''Monica: Tu jest jakaś kartka z informacją, że jeśli to czytamy, to mamy szczęście, bo możemy skorzystać z tych pojazdów w ramach szybszego dotarcia do celu. Bella: To świetnie! Monica: Jest też dopisek, że niektóre pojazdy działają lepiej, a inne gorzej… Laura: Nawet jeśli coś nam się zepsuje po drodze, to i tak będziemy mieli już pewną przewagę. Bella: Dokładnie, a poza tym możliwe, że nie wszyscy trafią do tego miejsca. Shane: Jeśli będą szli cały czas prosto tak jak my, to raczej trafią… Ale z drugiej strony wśród nas jest sporo bystrych inaczej, więc pewnie masz rację. Bella: Dzięki, panie „znajomy”. Shane: Czy możemy już zapomnieć o tamtym małym przejęzyczeniu? Bella: Jak tam sobie chcesz… Monica: Okej, później pogadacie sobie o waszej dziwaczej relacji. Z tego co widzę jest tu tylko jeden pojazd dla czterech osób. Wskazała na wózek golfowy. Laura: Tym chyba nie da się zbyt szybko jechać, ale to raczej nie powinien być wielki problem… Monica: Nie powinien, bo nadal będziemy poruszać się szybciej niż niektórzy i nie będziemy musieli się rozdzielać w żaden sposób. Zanim którekolwiek z nich ruszyło się w stronę pojazdu, Bianca szybko podbiegła do wózka golfowego, a następnie wsiadła do niego i zaczęła odjeżdżać, podczas gdy reszta patrzyła na nią z zaskoczeniem. Monica: Co ona tutaj robi?! Bella: Szybko, musimy ją złapać! Zaczęli za nią biec, ale Bianca zdążyła już dosyć mocno się rozpędzić. Bianca: Nara frajerzy! Po chwili Shane ledwie zdążył dobiec do Bianki i wskoczyć na tył pojazdu, ale Bella, Monica i Laura zostały już w tyle. Shane: Chyba nie myślałaś, że tak po prostu zgarniesz nam ten wózek sprzed nosa? Bianca: Spadaj stąd! Zaczęła gwałtownie skręcać na boki próbując zrzucić Shane’a, ale bezskutecznie, więc zaraz przestała. Bianca: A zresztą sam już nie dasz rady zbytnio mi zaszkodzić, bo twoja dziewczyna i jej koleżanki już zostały daleko w tyle. Shane: Moja dziewczyna? My nie jesteśmy parą… Bianca zaśmiała się pod nosem. Bianca: Ale doskonale wiesz, kogo miałam na myśli… Shane: Może dlatego, że z pozostałymi dwiema nie mam prawie żadnego kontaktu? Po co ja ci się w ogóle tłumaczę… Nie myśl, że nie zapomniałem, że to przez ciebie odpadłem z gry! Bianca: No sorry, że próbowałam ocalić własną skórę… Shane zaczął powoli przechodzić na przód wózka, ale wtedy Bianca znowu zaczęła skręcać gwałtownie na boki, co go powstrzymało. Bianca: Nawet nie próbuj mi przeszkadzać! Zobaczysz, że w ostateczności jeszcze będziesz musiał mi podziękować za to, że dzięki mnie dostaniesz się do nowego sezonu. Shane: Ta, już to widzę… W tym czasie pozostałe trzy dziewczyny wróciły do pojazdów. Laura: Może uda nam się ich jeszcze jakoś dogonić… Monica: Miejmy taką nadzieję. Nie pozwolę, żeby ta żmija znowu mi zaszkodziła. Bella: To może weźmiemy dwa motory? Jedna z nas będzie musiała sama jechać, ale będziemy się trzymać blisko siebie… Laura: Już nic lepszego nie możemy teraz zrobić… Monica: Spoko, ja mogę sama jechać. Bella: Okej, więc ruszajmy. Monica usiadła na jednym motorze, natomiast Bella z Laurą na drugim i następnie dziewczyny odjechały próbując dogonić wózek golfowy z Biancą i Shanem. Dustin, Nina i Samantha Dustin cały czas szedł kawałek przed kłócącymi się dziewczynami. Po chwili trafili do tego samego miejsca z pojazdami, z którego dopiero co odjechały Bella, Laura i Monica. Dustin: Chyba możemy skorzystać tutaj z szybszego transportu… Nina: Wygląda na to, że nie ma tu nic dla trzech lub więcej osób, więc musimy się kogoś pozbyć. Spojrzała na Samanthę. Samantha: Chyba w końcu zgadzamy się w czymś. Chodź Dustin. Pociągnęła Dustina do ostatniego motocyklu, na którym od razu usiadła. Samantha: Ty prowadzisz. Nina: Nie miałam na myśli tego, żeby zostawić mnie samą! Samantha: Nie? Jaka szkoda… Dustin ponownie wyglądał na zakłopotanego i nie wiedział, co zrobić. Samantha: Na co czekasz? Chyba się nie zastanawiasz nadal nad tym, którą z nas wolisz? Dustin: Nie chciałbym zranić żadnej z was… Samantha: Nie przejmuj się tą rudą. A teraz jedźmy, bo tracimy czas. W tym czasie Nina wsiadła na motorower i zwróciła się do Dustina. Nina: Wybór należy do ciebie, ale ja w przeciwieństwie do niej nie zamierzam cię do niczego wykorzystywać, a już tym bardziej obrażać się za to, że lubisz też inną dziewczynę. Samantha: Nie słuchaj jej! Dustin: Może lepiej będzie jeśli każde z nas po prostu pojedzie osobno, ale nadal będziemy trzymać się razem? Samantha: Chyba nie myślisz, że będę sama na tym jechać? Nina: Ja nie widzę w tym żadnego problemu. Zresztą może przy odrobinie szczęścia uda nam się gdzieś ciebie zgubić… Samantha: Chciałabyś. Nina: Tak, chciałabym. Dustin: Przez wasze ciągłe kłótnie już prawdopodobnie przegrywamy… Samantha: Dobra, mam tego dosyć. Nie potrzebuję towarzystwa jakiejś upierdliwej idiotki i niezdecydowanego chłopaka. Doskonale poradzę sobie bez was. Odjechała zostawiając Dustina i Ninę. Nina: No nareszcie! Dustin: Powinniśmy pojechać za nią? Nina: Nic z tego! Niech sama sobie radzi skoro tak bardzo tego chce. Nam we dwójkę będzie o wiele lepiej. <3 Nina odsunęła się do tyłu, żeby zrobić miejsce dla Dustina, który usiadł przed nią. Następnie razem odjechali, ale zdecydowanie wolniej niż pozostali na motorach. Dean Dean zdążył już przyspieszyć po nieco bolesnym spotkaniu z Biancą, ale mimo wszystko nadal znajduje się prawie na końcu. Dean: 'Jeśli przez nią nie będę w tej pierwszej ósemce… Ech, mam nadzieję, że spotka ją coś złego po drodze, przez co ona też przegra. Albo że tylko ona przegra, a ja jednak nie. ''W pewnym momencie zauważył, że dosyć daleko za nim idą dwie osoby. 'Dean: '''Przynajmniej nie jestem ostatni… Nie wiem co za frajerzy idą tam daleko, a ja zdecydowanie nie zamierzam być jednym z nich, więc trzeba jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszyć. ''Zaczął jeszcze szybciej biec. Chwilę później na horyzoncie przed nim można było kogoś dostrzec. 'Dean: '''Kolejna osoba… Cóż, zaraz zobaczymy kto tam idzie i czy może mi w jakiś sposób pomóc. Nawet jeśli nie będzie to dobrowolna pomoc… ''Skierował się w stronę uczestnika idącego przed nim. Harry i Victor Chłopacy cały czas starali się w miarę szybko iść oraz przy okazji próbowali znaleźć sposób, w jaki mogliby dodatkowo nadrobić straty. 'Victor: '''Nie wiem, co moglibyśmy teraz zrobić, żeby przyspieszyć… Musimy chyba liczyć na to, że niedługo trafimy na jakieś ułatwienie. '''Harry: '''Chyba widzę kogoś przed nami, więc wiemy chociaż, że nie jesteśmy aż tak daleko od innych. '''Victor: '''Oczywiście zakładając, że ten ktoś nie został w tyle tak jak my… ''Po chwili osoba, którą widzieli, zniknęła im z oczu. '''Harry: '''Cóż, może trafimy jeszcze na jakiś skrót… '''Victor: '''Nie wydaje mi się, żeby znajdowały się tutaj jakiekolwiek skróty. Ale z drugiej strony co ja tam mogę wiedzieć, skoro nigdy nie byłem w tych okolicach… '''Harry: Ja też nie. Victor: No tak. Nie dość, że jesteśmy na szarym końcu, to jeszcze żaden z nas nie był w Strefie 51, podczas gdy prawie cała reszta już tam była… Harry: 'Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś aż takim pesymistą. '''Victor: '''Nie jestem! Po prostu stwierdzam fakty, które nie są dla nas zbyt pozytywne. '''Harry: '''To chyba wychodzi na to samo… '''Victor: '''Nie, bo pesymista stwierdziłby, że na pewno przegramy, a ja mam jeszcze jakąś nadzieję. '''Harry: '''Ja też mam jeszcze nadzieję… Z naciskiem na „jeszcze”. '''Victor: '''Dobrze chociaż, że ten program nie ma dla nas wielkiego znaczenia, więc w razie przegranej nie powinniśmy się tym przejmować. '''Harry: '''No raczej. W sumie znowu zaczynam się zastanawiać, po co my próbujemy się wpakować do tego nowego sezonu… '''Victor: 'Żeby pokazać im, że my też możemy wygrać! 'Harry: '''Czy to będzie w ogóle kogokolwiek obchodziło? '''Victor: '''Kogoś na pewno! Chyba… Aisha, Fiona i George ''Aisha cały czas prowadziła „pożyczony” samochód wojskowy, George siedział obok niej, natomiast Fiona częściowo ukryła się za przednimi siedzeniami ze względu na to, że w przeciwieństwie do pozostałej dwójki nie miała na sobie całkowitego przebrania. '''Aisha: Wydaje mi się, że jesteśmy już blisko! George: Nareszcie! Ciekawe jak daleko za nami są inni… Aisha: Możliwe, że dosyć daleko. ^^ Fiona: Jesteście pewni, że nic nam nie grozi? Aisha: A co może nam grozić? W razie czego szybko uciekniemy, a poza tym nasze zadanie polega właśnie na dostaniu się do Strefy 51. Fiona: Czy my na pewno mieliśmy… George: Jesteśmy na miejscu! Chyba… Aisha: Tak, jesteśmy! Fiona nie dokończyła zdania po tym jak George jej przerwał, bo uczestnicy właśnie dotarli do nieco zniszczonej bramy, przy której stało dwóch strażników. Aisha nagle przybrała poważny wyraz twarzy oraz zaczęła mówić dosyć niskim głosem. Aisha: Witajcie panowie, co tam u was? Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Strażnik #1: Musiało minąć naprawdę sporo czasu, bo nawet nie pamiętam jak się nazywasz… Aisha: To w takim razie musisz mieć słabą pamięć, Fred. Strażnik #1: Nie nazywam się Fred. Aisha: Nie? A wyglądasz zupełnie jak Fred… Strażnik #2: Możemy zobaczyć wasze identyfikatory? Aisha: Eee… Pewnie! Aisha zaczęła szukać identyfikatorów żołnierzy, których okradli. W tym czasie Fiona cicho kichnęła. George: Na zdrowie! Fiona: Dziękuję. ^^ Aisha zamarła bez ruchu, natomiast George i Fiona dopiero po chwili zorientowali się, co zrobili. Strażnik #2: Kto tam jest? Strażnicy zajrzeli na tył samochodu, gdzie zobaczyli niemalże skuloną Fionę, która starała się jak najbardziej ukryć. Strażnik #1: Kim jesteś i co tutaj robisz? Strażnik #2: Kim wy wszyscy jesteście?! Wysiadajcie stąd! Nagle Fiona zaczęła piszczeć tak głośno, że strażnicy aż odsunęli się od samochodu. Aisha postanowiła wykorzystać okazję i staranowała bramę, a następnie odjechała jak najszybciej. Aisha: Cóż, chyba mamy kłopoty… George: Myślicie, że zaczną nas ścigać? Fiona: Co jeśli nas złapią? Aisha: Nie dopuścimy do tego! Teraz już musimy tylko szybko znaleźć ten magazyn z prowadzącą w środku! Fiona: Ale… Jestem prawie pewna, że ten magazyn nie jest w Strefie 51, tylko gdzieś w pobliżu… Aisha: Zaraz, co? W tej samej chwili rozległ się alarm. Aisha: Nawet jeśli masz rację, to i tak mamy teraz większe zmartwienie na głowie… We trójkę starali się znaleźć jakieś miejsce, w którym mogliby się ukryć, podczas gdy Aisha starała się jechać wyjątkowo ostrożnie, żeby nie zwracać na siebie wielkiej uwagi. Tom Tom dopiero po dłuższej chwili zorientował się, że został sam oraz że Simona nie było już nigdzie w pobliżu. Tom: 'Jak to się mogło stać? Czy on jest aż taki głupi, że zgubił się idąc za mną, czy po prostu postanowił mnie porzucić? Ale dlaczego miałby coś takiego zrobić? Chyba dobrze nam się współpracowało… No cóż, jego strata! Najważniejsze, żebym to ja dostał tę drugą szansę, a nie on… ''Krążył między drzewami nie do końca wiedząc, w którą stronę powinien iść. 'Tom: '''Nie jestem pewny, czy pójście do lasu było aż tak dobrym pomysłem… Nawet nie wiem, gdzie powinienem iść… ''Zatrzymał się i zaczął nerwowo rozglądać się dookoła. '''Tom: Okej, chyba nie ma sensu się cofać. Na razie pójdę przed siebie tak jak do tej pory, a potem zobaczymy co dalej… Trochę niepewnie poszedł dalej. Simon i Dean Zadowolony Simon nie nacieszył się zbyt długo samotnością, ponieważ zaraz po porzuceniu Toma znalazł go Dean. Dean: Widzę, że właśnie trafiłem na dobrego pomocnika! Simon: To ma być jakiś żart? Dopiero co pozbyłem się jednego denerwującego kretyna, który chciał mnie wykorzystać i nie potrzebuję kolejnego… Dean: Nie nazywaj mnie kretynem! Poza tym przypomnę ci, że to ja byłem w finale, a nie ty. Simon: Każdy może mieć trochę szczęścia… Dean: Dobra, wiem że nasze relacje nie są najlepsze, ale przecież we dwójkę będzie nam łatwiej! Simon: Dopiero co ktoś inny próbował wmawiać mi podobne bzdury, więc możesz to sobie darować. Dean: To w takim razie po prostu zrób coś, żebyśmy wysunęli się na prowadzenie. Simon: Co mam niby zrobić? To jest tylko jakieś beznadziejne pustkowie… Simon ledwie skończył mówić, gdy nagle chłopacy mogli dostrzec stojące trochę dalej na prawo pojazdy. Dean od razu do nich pobiegł, natomiast Simon ruszył tuż za nim. Dean: No proszę, właśnie o taką pomoc mi chodziło! Wsiadł na jeden z rowerów i zaczął odjeżdżać. Dean: Już cię nie potrzebuję frajerze! Simon przewrócił oczami, a następnie wziął drugi rower i pojechał za Deanem, ale był od niego znacznie wolniejszy, więc szybko został w tyle. Bianca i Shane Bianca cały czas prowadziła wózek golfowy, podczas gdy Shane nadal trzymał się z tyłu pojazdu. Bianca: 'Mam nadzieję, że jakoś mi się odwdzięczysz za tę pomoc, którą właśnie ode mnie otrzymujesz. '''Shane: '''Trochę trudno jest to nazwać pomocą, gdy oboje co chwilę próbujemy sobie przeszkodzić… ''Bianca nie odpowiedziała, bo właśnie dotarli do niewielkiego placu, na który wjechali przez dużą bramę. Cały plac był kolorowo oświetlony i znajdowało się tam sporo rzeczy pochodzących z kasyna. 'Bianca: '''Co to za miejsce? ''Nagle wózek golfowy został zatrzymany przez robota w stroju krupiera. 'Robot: '''Wjeżdżając na teren tego kasyna automatycznie zgodziliście się na udział w dodatkowym zadaniu. Aby móc ruszyć dalej, musicie wygrać tysiąc żetonów. '''Shane: '''Serio? Czyli gdybyśmy po prostu przejechali obok, to nie zostalibyśmy zatrzymani? '''Robot: '''Dokładnie tak. Macie pecha, ale z drugiej strony wcześniej znaleźliście sobie pojazd, dzięki któremu szybciej się przemieszczacie. '''Bianca: '''I mamy wspólnie zdobyć te tysiąc żetonów, czy… '''Robot: '''To jest indywidualne zadanie. Oboje zaczynacie z 50 żetonami i jak tylko któreś z was uzbiera tysiąc, to może ruszać dalej bez względu na to, czy druga osoba też już skończyła, czy jeszcze nie. '''Shane: '''Bardzo dobrze się składa. Jako pierwszy zgarnę tysiaka i wtedy zostaniesz sama bez żadnego pojazdu. '''Bianca: '''Nie bądź taki pewny siebie. ''Bianca i Shane podeszli do stołu, z którego wzięli po 50 żetonów. Następnie oboje na początek poszli do jednorękich bandytów, przy których próbowali wygrać pierwsze żetony. 'Shane: '''Cóż, tak czy inaczej oboje z pewnością spędzimy tu trochę czasu… Bella, Monica i Laura ''Dziewczyny nadal próbowały dogonić Biancę i Shane’a. '''Laura: Jak to możliwe, że oni zdążyli już tak daleko odjechać? Bella: Nie wiem… Może pojechali w zupełnie inną stronę i zabłądzili? Monica: Albo rozbili się gdzieś, a my już ich przeoczyłyśmy. Laura: Dlaczego mieliby się rozbić? Monica: Może dlatego, że pewnie kłócili się po drodze i oboje chcieli przejąć kontrolę nad pojazdem, więc chyba wiadomo czym to się mogło skończyć… Nagle motor Moniki zaczął trząść się, a chwilę później zatrzymał się i nie chciał już dalej jechać. Dodatkowo zaczął też trochę dymić. Monica: Eh, super… Bella: Co teraz zrobimy? Raczej nie zmieścimy się we trójkę na jednym motorze… Monica: 'Oczywiście, że się nie zmieścimy. ''Monica zsiadła z zepsutego motoru i kopnęła go. 'Monica: '''Nie miałybyśmy teraz tego problemu, gdyby nie ta wredna żmija, która zabrała nam wózek golfowy! '''Laura: '''Wózek w sumie też mógł się zepsuć… '''Monica: '''No niby tak, ale teraz w sumie tylko ja nie mogę jechać dalej, za to wy możecie… '''Bella: '''Nie zostawimy cię! '''Laura: '''Mogłybyśmy się cofnąć do tych pojazdów… '''Monica: '''To nie ma sensu. Jesteśmy już za daleko, a poza tym musiałabym tu na was czekać i nie wiadomo, czy udałoby wam się mnie potem znaleźć. '''Laura: '''To w takim razie będziemy wolno jechać, żeby nie zostawić cię w tyle. Jeśli dobrze mi się wydaje, to jest jeszcze trochę osób za nami, więc chyba nie zaszkodzi nam to zbyt mocno. '''Monica: '''Jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko… '''Bella: '''Pewnie że nie! ''Dziewczyny ledwo ruszyły dalej, gdy nagle usłyszały, że ktoś za nimi jedzie. 'Monica: '''Czekajcie, chyba kogoś słyszę. ''Cała trójka odwróciła się w stronę nadjeżdżającej osoby, którą okazała się Samantha. 'Samantha: '''A jednak potrafię sobie sama poradzić, skoro was dogoniłam! I chyba macie jakieś problemy, więc nawet was wyprzedzę! ''Monica spojrzała pytająco na Bellę i Laurę, które jedynie wzruszyły ramionami. Monica westchnęła. 'Monica: '''Może i nas wyprzedzisz, ale skąd możesz mieć pewność, że się dalej nie zgubisz? '''Samantha: '''Was jakoś znalazłam! '''Bella: '''To że nas znalazłaś nie oznacza, że na pewno jedziesz w dobrą stronę… '''Monica: '''Dobra, powiem prosto z mostu. Potrzebujemy drugiego motoru, za to ty pewnie tak naprawdę nie chcesz radzić sobie całkiem sama, więc mogłabyś do nas dołączyć… '''Samantha: '''Dołączyć do was? ''Przyjrzała się dziewczynom z lekkim grymasem na twarzy. 'Samantha: '''Cztery osoby to trochę dużo… Ale niech wam będzie. Ty prowadzisz. ''Samantha przesunęła się do tyłu, natomiast zadowolona Monica usiadła z przodu motoru. 'Monica: '''Miejmy nadzieję, że żadna z nas nie pożałuje tej współpracy… ''Dziewczyny pojechały dalej. Nina i Dustin Para na motorowerze nie poruszała się o wiele szybciej niż na pieszo, ale mimo wszystko cały czas jechali w równym tempie bez zbędnego zatrzymywania się. '''Nina: Chyba powinieneś się ze mną zgodzić, że bez Samanthy jest nam o wiele lepiej. Mamy przyjemniejszą atmosferę i nie zatrzymują nas żadne kłótnie. Dustin: Tak, chyba masz rację… Nina: Ha! Wiedziałam, że tak naprawdę wolisz mnie. <3 Gdybyś już wcześniej to przyznał, to przynajmniej nie męczylibyśmy się z nią tak długo. Dustin: Nawet jeśli wolę ciebie, to nie zmienia faktu, że ją też lubię… Nina: Ale nie tak bardzo jak mnie! Poza tym sam dobrze widzisz, że my dwie nie możemy przebywać ze sobą w pobliżu… Dustin: Miałem nadzieję, że może jednak się dogadacie. Nina: Prędzej okaże się, że jako pierwsi dotrzemy do tego magazynu czy czegoś tam… Dustin: Tak naprawdę to nadal mamy na to szansę. ^^ Nina: Może, ale najważniejsze żeby w ogóle udało nam się tam dostać. No i oczywiście nie narzekałabym, gdybyśmy byli w nowym sezonie bez tej denerwującej pseudodivy… Dustin: 'Zobaczymy jak to się dalej potoczy. Może i nie jedziemy zbyt szybko, ale przynajmniej nic nas nie zatrzymuje. '''Nina: '''Dokładnie! :D ''Przez moment jechali w ciszy rozglądając się trochę dookoła. 'Dustin: '''Zastanawia mnie, czy my w ogóle jedziemy w dobrym kierunku… No chyba że nie powinno martwić nas to, że nie spotykamy nikogo po drodze… '''Nina: '''Może nie tylko my tak mamy. A przynajmniej miejmy taką nadzieję… Harry i Victor ''Chłopacy właśnie trafili do miejsca, w którym wcześniej było sporo pojazdów do wyboru, ale teraz pozostał już tylko jeden zniszczony rower oraz hulajnoga. 'Victor: '''Teraz chociaż mamy potwierdzenie, że cały czas jesteśmy na końcu i na dodatek sporo osób najwidoczniej kieruje się w dobrą stronę… '''Harry: '''Może jednak powinniśmy sobie odpuścić? Już raczej nie mamy jak wyprzedzić tych ludzi… '''Victor: '''I to niby ja jestem pesymistą… Nie ma sensu się poddawać. Zresztą i tak nie mamy nic lepszego do roboty… '''Harry: '''Eh, no dobra. To który z nas bierze rower? '''Victor: '''Nie jestem pewny, czy da się na nim w ogóle jechać… ''Victor ruszył kierownicą, która prawie od razu odpadła od roweru. '''Harry: '''No to w takim razie pozostaje nam tylko jedna hulajnoga… '''Victor: Nie będzie to wielka pomoc, ale ważne, że cokolwiek mamy… Możemy zamieniać się co jakiś czas, żeby było sprawiedliwie. Harry: Spoko. Póki co ty możesz jechać. Victor wziął hulajnogę i zaczął jechać przed Harrym, który przez to został trochę w tyle, ale nie przyspieszał, tylko nadal spokojnie szedł do przodu. Aisha, Fiona i George Uczestnicy aktualnie chowali się w jednym z magazynów, gdzie byli sami. George: Szkoda że to nie jest ten magazyn, do którego mieliśmy trafić… Aisha: Spokojnie, zaraz wydostaniemy się stąd i trafimy tam, gdzie powinniśmy. ^^ Fiona: A co z tymi wszystkimi żołnierzami, którzy nas szukają? Aisha: Siedzimy tu już kilka minut i alarm już ucichł, więc za moment możemy spróbować w miarę bezpiecznie się stąd wymknąć. Fiona: W miarę bezpiecznie? Aisha: No wiesz, zawsze istnieje szansa, że znajdą nas, a potem złapią i aresztują. Fiona i George wyglądali na trochę wystraszonych. Aisha: Nie przejmujcie się! Już wiele razy byłam w takich sytuacjach i zawsze wychodziłam z nich cało! Tylko raz zamknęli mnie w psychiatryku, ale i tak z niego uciekłam! Fiona: 'Nie chciałabym trafić do psychiatryka… '''Aisha: '''Uwierz mi, że nikt by nie chciał. Ale mniejsza z tym. Chodźcie za mną. ''Aisha zaczęła skradać się w stronę wyjścia z magazynu. George i Fiona poszli tuż za nią. 'Aisha: '''Musimy być bardzo cicho. Nikt nie może zwrócić na nas uwagi… ''W tym samym momencie George potknął się i uderzył w pudło, które przewracając się narobiło trochę hałasu. 'George: '''Ups… ''Cała trójka szybko rozejrzała się sprawdzając, czy nikt nie idzie w ich stronę, ale nadal było pusto, więc poszli dalej. Po chwili wyszli z magazynu. 'Aisha: '''Okej, teraz musimy wykombinować w jaki sposób wydostaniemy się ze Strefy niezauważeni. Pamiętacie może, z której strony przyjechaliśmy? ''Fiona i George powoli pokręcili głowami. 'Aisha: '''Ja też nie wiem, bo byłam zbyt skupiona na ucieczce… No cóż, najwyżej obejdziemy całą Strefę dookoła w poszukiwaniu tego opuszczonego magazynu. ''Nagle w stronę zawodników zaczęła biec mała grupka żołnierzy. 'George: '''Chyba powinniśmy uciekać… '''Aisha: '''Biegnijcie przede mną, a ja zobaczę, co da się zrobić z tymi żołnierzykami. ^^ ''George i Fiona pobiegli jako pierwsi, natomiast Aisha zaczęła rzucać w żołnierzy dużymi deskami leżącymi przy wejściu do magazynu. Gdy trafiła kilku z nich i wyraźnie ich spowolniła, to pobiegła już za dwójką przyjaciół. Bella, Laura, Monica i Samantha Dziewczyny przez jakiś czas jechały nie odzywając się. 'Samantha: '''Rany… Wiedziałam, że jesteście nudne, ale nie że aż tak bardzo… '''Monica: '''Jak coś ci nie pasuje, to dalej możesz sama iść. '''Samantha: '''Przypomnę ci, że to dzięki mnie możemy teraz wygrać. '''Monica: '''Bez ciebie też mogłybyśmy jakoś wygrać… '''Bella: '''Musimy ze sobą współpracować, więc dobrze by było, gdybyśmy mogły dogadać się bez zbędnych kłótni. '''Monica: '''To ona narzeka… '''Samantha: '''Dobra, już nie będę. Nie sądziłam, że jesteście takie przewrażliwione. '''Monica: '''Ja nie jestem! '''Laura: '''Nie chciałabym wam przeszkadzać, ale czy wy też to widzicie? ''Laura wskazała na oddalony na lewo od nich plac, który był mocno oświetlony. 'Bella: '''Właśnie miałam o tym wspomnieć… Jedziemy tam? '''Samantha: '''Po co? To jest w zupełnie innym kierunku! '''Laura: '''Ale może znajdziemy tam jakąś pomoc… '''Monica: '''Poza tym nawet nie wiemy, czy my w ogóle jedziemy teraz w dobrym kierunku. '''Bella: '''Chyba nie mamy nic do stracenia, więc zobaczmy, co tam jest! ''Dziewczyny skierowały się w stronę placu, który okazał się tym samym ''„''kasynem”'', w którym aktualnie znajdują się Shane i Bianca. Oboje od razu zwrócili uwagę na czwórkę uczestniczek.'' 'Shane: '''Wyjdźcie stąd, szybko! '''Bella: '''Co? Dlaczego? '''Monica: '''Czyżbyś teraz wolał jej towarzystwo niż nas? ''Wskazała na Biancę. 'Bianca: '''Ja akurat cieszę się, że tu trafiłyście. ''W tym samym momencie dziewczyny zostały zatrzymane przez robota-krupiera. 'Robot: '''Wjeżdżając na teren tego kasyna automatycznie zgodziłyście się na udział w dodatkowym zadaniu. Aby móc ruszyć dalej, każda z was musi wygrać tutaj po tysiąc żetonów. '''Shane: '''Właśnie dlatego chciałem, żebyście stąd wyszły… '''Laura: '''Czyli że jesteśmy tu tak jakby uwięzieni do momentu aż uzbieramy żetony? '''Robot: '''Tak. '''Samantha: '''Mówiłam, żeby tu nie jechać! '''Shane: '''A co ona w ogóle z wami robi? '''Bella: '''W pewien sposób pomagamy sobie nawzajem… '''Monica: '''Okej, nie mamy czasu do stracenia. W razie czego będziemy pomagać sobie w zbieraniu tych żetonów, oczywiście jeśli możemy… '''Robot: '''Możecie sobie pomagać, ale nie możecie kraść żetonów należących do innych. '''Shane: '''Niestety… ''Bella, Monica, Laura i Samantha wzięły po 50 żetonów i zaczęły powolne próby pomnożenia ich. Bianca i Shane W tym samym czasie Bianca i Shane próbowali wygrać jak najwięcej przy ruletce. 'Bianca: '''Dobrze mi idzie. Wygląda na to, że mam już mniej więcej połowę. '''Shane: '''Nie ciesz się tak bardzo, bo ja też tyle mam. '''Bianca: '''Pff, i tak ze mną przegrasz. '''Shane: '''I to niby ja jestem zbyt pewny siebie… ''Shane spojrzał na stół z kartami. 'Shane: '''Może zagrasz ze mną w pokera z użyciem tych żetonów? '''Bianca: '''Nie. Tutaj idzie mi wystarczająco dobrze. '''Shane: '''Boisz się, że wszystko przegrasz? '''Bianca: '''Nie boję się! Skoro tak bardzo chcesz, to chodźmy zagrać. Ale nawet nie licz na to, że użyję wszystkich swoich żetonów. Nie jestem głupia. '''Shane: '''Spoko. To i tak nie zmienia faktu, że już niedługo któreś z nas zdobędzie dużą przewagę. '''Bianca: '''Ta… ''Oboje usiedli przy stole i po chwili zaczęli grę. Nina i Dustin 'Nina: '''Jak myślisz, daleko jeszcze? '''Dustin: '''Mam nadzieję, że nie, bo zrobiło się już trochę nudno… '''Nina: '''No, ale może chociaż na końcu będzie jakaś impreza… '''Dustin: '''Może… ''Jadąc dalej po pewnym czasie oboje dostrzegli światła kasyna, które było mocno od nich oddalone. 'Dustin: '''Te światła wyglądają zachęcająco. Szkoda że są tak daleko… '''Nina: '''Może moglibyśmy się tam trochę zabawić… '''Dustin: '''Ale czy warto ryzykować przegraniem? Jeśli dostaniemy się do nowego sezonu, to będziemy mieli tam sporo dobrej zabawy. '''Nina: '''Racja… No dobra, nie jedziemy tam. Zresztą istnieje szansa, że i tak nie dzieje się tam nic ciekawego. '''Dustin: '''Dokładnie! Czasami trzeba ponudzić się trochę dłużej, żeby potem mieć więcej zabawy! '''Nina: '''Serio? '''Dustin: '''Tak szczerze to nie wiem, ale może tym razem ta zasada się sprawdzi. ^^ ''Pojechali dalej nieświadomie omijając czasochłonne zadanie w kasynie. Simon i Dean Simon próbował nadążyć na rowerze za Deanem, który cały czas jechał znacznie szybciej, ale co chwilę celowo zwalniał, żeby ponaśmiewać się z Simona. 'Dean: '''Jesteś taki słaby, że nawet jak jadę wolniej, to nie potrafisz mnie dogonić! '''Simon: '''Za to ty jesteś głupi, bo marnujesz czas za każdym razem, gdy próbujesz mi dokuczać… '''Dean: '''W każdej chwili mogę to nadrobić jadąc o wiele szybciej niż teraz. '''Simon: '''Więc jedź sobie. Ja cię nie potrzebuję. No chyba że to ty tak naprawdę nadal potrzebujesz mojej pomocy, ale nie chcesz tego przyznać. '''Dean: '''Niby do czego mam cię potrzebować? Sam nie wiesz, którędy powinniśmy jechać. '''Simon: '''A może jednak wiem? '''Dean: '''Jeśli wiesz, to znaczy, że teraz dobrze jedziemy, bo inaczej nie jechałbyś cały czas za mną. '''Simon: '''Cóż, nie sądziłem, że pomyślisz o tym… '''Dean: '''Nie można mnie tak łatwo zmanipulować. A zwłaszcza po przygodach z Biancą… ''Skrzywił się lekko, a następnie przyspieszył ponownie zostawiając Simona w tyle. Tom Tom nadal samotnie błądzi w lesie. 'Tom: '''Minęło już sporo czasu od rozpoczęcia zadania… Nie mogę tego przegrać! ''Wkurzony kopnął w drzewo, które okazało się twardsze niż przypuszczał. 'Tom: '''Auć, głupie drzewo… Wszystko tutaj jest głupie. Mam nadzieję, że chociaż trochę zbliżam się do celu i może jakoś tam dotrę bez niczyjej pomocy… ''Poszedł dalej. 'Tom: '''Byłoby fajnie, gdybym znalazł się tam jako pierwszy i pokazał tym wszystkim frajerom, że powinni obawiać się mnie w następnym sezonie. ''Przez krótką chwilę wyglądał na pewnego siebie, lecz to szybko minęło. 'Tom: '''Ale z drugiej strony najważniejsze, żebym nie był znowu ostatni… Aisha, Fiona i George ''Trójka uczestników aktualnie biegła wzdłuż ogrodzenia próbując znaleźć jakieś wyjście. 'George: 'Ścigają nas jeszcze? Nikogo nie widzę w pobliżu… 'Aisha: '''Chyba ich zgubiliśmy. Ale nie cieszmy się za bardzo, bo zaraz do nas wrócą. '''Fiona: '''Jak my stąd w ogóle wyjdziemy? Na pewno nie znajdziemy bramy, która nie będzie strzeżona! '''Aisha: '''Tutaj! ''Aisha nagle zatrzymała się. George i Fiona zrobili to samo. 'Fiona: '''Nic tutaj nie ma… '''Aisha: '''Przy ziemi jest mała dziura. Właśnie takiego słabego punktu szukaliśmy. '''George: '''I co zamierzamy z tym zrobić? ''Aisha wyjęła z kieszeni mały dynamit i zapalniczkę. 'Aisha: '''Znalazłam to wcześniej i miałam przeczucie, że później się przyda. Czas na małe bum-bum! ''Uśmiechnęła się jak prawdziwa psychopatka, a następnie podłożyła dynamit, podpaliła go i oddaliła się z podekscytowaniem, podczas gdy Fiona i George postanowili schować się za stojącym w pobliżu samochodem. Po chwili nastąpił wybuch, który jednocześnie uruchomił kolejny alarm. 'Aisha: '''Udało się! Teraz musimy szybko przejść na drugą stronę! ''Aisha kilkoma kopniakami jeszcze mocniej powiększyła dziurę w ogrodzeniu. Fiona przeszła jako pierwsza, następnie George i na końcu Aisha. Cała trójka schowała się nieco dalej w krzakach. 'Aisha: '''Jeśli nie widzieli jak się tutaj chowamy, to już raczej nie będą szukać nas poza Strefą. '''Fiona: '''Oby nie widzieli… ''Uczestnicy przeczekali trochę czasu i gdy alarm ucichł, wstali i rozejrzeli się. 'George: '''Uciekanie jest nawet fajne, gdy nie dajesz się złapać! '''Aisha: '''Dokładnie! <3 '''Fiona: '''To… gdzie teraz idziemy? '''Aisha: '''Oddalmy się jeszcze kawałek, żeby na pewno nas nie zauważyli i chodźmy cały czas trzymając się w pobliżu Strefy. W ten sposób w końcu trafimy do tego magazynu. ''Aisha ponownie prowadziła, natomiast George i Fiona bardziej skupiali się na rozglądaniu się za opuszczonym magazynem. Bianca i Shane Dwójka zawodników właśnie kończyła grę w pokera. Tak bardzo wciągnęli się w grę, że w ostateczności oboje postawili wszystkie żetony, jakie do tej pory uzbierali. 'Shane: '''To zaraz może być twój koniec… '''Bianca: '''Tak sądzisz? '''Shane: '''Sama zobacz. ''Pokazał swoje karty, które były w tym samym kolorze. 'Bianca: '''Nieźle, ale ja mam to. ''Zadowolona Bianca pokazała karty, wśród których były cztery dziesiątki. 'Bianca: '''To chyba oznacza, że wygrałam, co nie? ''Zaskoczony Shane nie odezwał się. Bianca zaczęła się śmiać i zabrała wszystkie żetony. 'Bianca: '''Sam tego chciałeś. Teraz musisz zbierać od początku, za to ja chyba właśnie uzbierałam tysiąc! ''Podeszła do robota, który przeliczył żetony. 'Robot: '''Gratulacje, możesz iść dalej. '''Bianca: '''Ha, do zobaczenia w magazynie frajerzy! ''Wsiadła do wózka golfowego i odjechała. Monica, Bella, Samantha i Laura patrzyły na nią ze złością. Zdołowany Shane dopiero po dłuższej chwili ruszył się, żeby od nowa zacząć zbierać żetony. Bella, Laura, Monica i Samantha Dziewczyny tak jak Shane i Bianca najpierw korzystały z jednorękich bandytów, a później przeniosły się do ruletki. Aktualnie Monica radziła sobie najlepiej, natomiast Samantha najgorzej. 'Monica: '''Chyba powinnam pojechać kiedyś do Las Vegas i spróbować tam szczęścia… '''Samantha: '''Jak ty to robisz? Wygrałaś już dwa razy więcej żetonów niż ja… '''Monica: '''Trochę źle się do tego zabierasz, bo cały czas ryzykujesz prawie wszystkim i przez to dużo tracisz. Zresztą spójrz na Shane'a. Za dużo zaryzykował i teraz musi zaczynać od nowa. '''Bella: '''Czasami większe ryzyko może się opłacić, ale nie gdy jesteśmy w trakcie wyścigu. '''Samantha: '''Ech… '''Laura: '''Tak w ogóle, to jeśli nie jesteśmy na totalnym końcu, to wiemy już, że Bianca najpewniej dostanie się do nowego sezonu… '''Monica: '''Nawet nie mów takich rzeczy. Musimy ją jeszcze jakoś dogonić. '''Bella: '''Cóż, to nie będzie zbyt proste… Dean i Simon ''Dean już nie dokuczał Simonowi, ponieważ właśnie zatrzymał się kilkanaście metrów przed ''„''kasynem”''.'' 'Dean: '''Wygląda zachęcająco… Ciekawe, co tam znajdę. ''Wjechał na plac, gdzie oczywiście został zatrzymany przez robota-krupiera. Chwilę później Simon również zatrzymał się przed wejściem i starał się przyjrzeć temu, co się dzieje na placu. 'Simon: '''Według mnie wcale nie warto tam wjeżdżać… Chyba lepiej będzie jeśli ominę to miejsce. ''Pojechał dalej omijając plac. 'Simon: '''Mam nadzieję, że to coś mocno zatrzyma Deana i że dalej będę mógł już w końcu jechać samotnie i w spokoju… Harry i Victor ''Victor nadal jechał na hulajnodze przed idącym Harrym i właśnie postanowił się zatrzymać. 'Victor: '''Chcesz się zamienić? '''Harry: '''Nie trzeba, daję sobie radę. '''Victor: '''Na pewno? '''Harry: '''Tak. Poza tym już niepotrzebnie tracimy czas przez takie zbędne zatrzymywanie się. '''Victor: '''Okej, jak chcesz… ''Ruszył dalej. 'Victor: '''Powiedz jak zmienisz zdanie! '''Harry: '''Za to ty powiedz jak w końcu ujrzysz coś wartego uwagi, jeśli w ogóle da się coś jeszcze znaleźć na tym nędznym pustkowiu… Opuszczony magazyn ''Znudzona Heidi siedziała sobie w fotelu obok bardzo dużego przedmiotu zasłoniętego płachtą. 'Heidi: '''Chyba zaczyna się już ściemniać… ''Po chwili do magazynu wbiegli Nina i Dustin. 'Nina: '''OMG, w końcu trafiliśmy na miejsce! '''Heidi: '''Brawo, jakimś cudem przybyliście tu jako pierwsi! '''Dustin: '''Serio? Super! :D '''Nina: '''I na dodatek wygraliśmy? Jednak opłacało się całkowicie skupić na zadaniu! <3 ''Nina i Dustin przytulili się. Kilka minut później zjawiła się Bianca, która szybko zauważyła małą ilość osób. 'Bianca: '''Wiedziałam, że mi się uda… Oczywiście zakładam, że nikogo więcej tu nie ma? '''Heidi: '''Tak, jesteś tu jako trzecia. '''Bianca: 'Świetnie. Zadowolona oparła się o ścianę. "Kasyno" Wszyscy zawodnicy, czyli Shane, Bella, Monica, Samantha, Laura i Dean, znajdowali się aktualnie przy ruletce. Monica zdążyła zebrać już tysiąc żetonów, ale została, żeby pomóc pozostałym dziewczynom. Dodatkowo okazało się, że Dean bardzo dobrze sobie radzi. 'Dean: '''Wygląda na to, że prześcignę was nie korzystając z niczyjej pomocy. '''Monica: '''Istnieje możliwość, że jeszcze wszystko stracisz… '''Dean: '''Nie sądzę. Zdarzyło mi się już grać w kasynach, więc mam pewne doświadczenie w przeciwieństwie do was. '''Shane: '''Byłoby fajnie, gdybyś przestał się ciągle przechwalać. '''Dean: '''Jeśli denerwuje was to, to jeszcze lepiej. ''Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. W tej samej chwili Samantha straciła trochę żetonów. 'Samantha: '''Mam już tego dosyć! Nie potrafię w to grać! '''Bella: '''Ale to nie jest takie trudne… '''Samantha: '''Może dla ciebie! '''Monica: '''Dobra, odsuń się. ''Odepchnęła lekko Samanthę do tyłu i weszła na jej miejsce. 'Monica: '''Będę grać za ciebie. '''Samantha: '''Nie mogłaś tak od razu? '''Monica: '''Nie odzywaj się już, okej? ''Samantha przewróciła oczami i zaczęła przyglądać się z lekkim znudzeniem temu jak wszyscy grają. Opuszczony magazyn Jakiś czas po Biance do magazynu wszedł Simon. 'Heidi: '''No, mamy już połowę! Ciekawe jak długo będziemy czekać na resztę… '''Simon: '''Poszło mi lepiej niż sądziłem… Już myślałem, że przegram przez pewne osoby. ''Usiadł na podłodze w pobliżu pozostałej trójki uczestników. Około pół godziny później do magazynu wbiegł zdyszany Tom. 'Tom: '''Czy ja właśnie dotarłem do celu? I… nie jestem ostatni? '''Heidi: '''Nie, przybyłeś tu jako piąty, więc wygrywasz miejsce w nowym sezonie. '''Tom: '''Taaak! ''W tym samym momencie Tom dostrzegł Simona, który nie wyglądał teraz na zadowolonego. 'Tom: '''Myślałem że zaginąłeś po drodze… '''Simon: '''Eee, to samo myślałem o tobie… Najwidoczniej oboje mieliśmy szczęście, że jednak udało nam się dotrzeć do celu przed innymi. '''Tom: '''No, ten las jednak nie był taki zły! ''Niedługo po Tomie do magazynu wbiegł Dean, co ponownie trochę zestresowało Simona. Bianca również wyglądała na niezadowoloną. 'Heidi: '''Witamy kolejną osobę, która również będzie uczestniczyła w nowym sezonie! '''Dean: '''Nie sądziłem, że mój talent do hazardu akurat dzisiaj tak bardzo mi się przyda! '''Bianca: '''Udało ci się wyprzedzić w tamtym udawanym kasynie aż tyle osób? '''Dean: '''Dziewczyny i Shane pomagali sobie nawzajem i żadne z nich nie chciało się rozdzielać, więc teraz mogą żałować, że nie byli samolubni! Gdy ja stamtąd wyjeżdżałem, to już troje z nich miało uzbierane żetony. '''Bianca: '''Idioci… Niewiele brakowało i już byś się tutaj nie dostał na czas… '''Dean: '''Ja też się cieszę, że znowu będziemy ze sobą rywalizować. '''Bianca: '''Moja zemsta na tobie będzie słodka… ''Dean chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale w tym samym momencie wtrąciła się Heidi. 'Heidi: '''Okej, zostały już tylko dwa miejsca i aż dziesięć osób, które chciałyby je zająć! Jak myślicie, kto je dostanie? ''Tymczasem przed magazynem zatrzymały się Bella, Monica, Samantha i Laura. 'Laura: '''To chyba tutaj… '''Bella: '''Dlaczego mam przeczucie, że nie starczy miejsca dla całej naszej czwórki? '''Monica: '''Nie dowiemy się jeśli tam nie wejdziemy. '''Samantha: '''Ja mogę wejść jako pierwsza! ''Samantha już ruszyła do drzwi, ale Monica ją zatrzymała. 'Monica: '''Nie ma mowy! W kasynie prawie nic nie zrobiłaś. '''Samantha: '''To że trochę mi pomogłaś nie ma teraz żadnego znaczenia! Zresztą gdyby nie ten kretyn, który oddał nam część swoich żetonów, to pewnie nadal byśmy tam siedziały! '''Bella: '''Shane nie jest kretynem! Nie chciałam, żeby pomagając nam sam skazał się na porażkę, ale nie ukrywajmy, że gdyby nam nie pomógł, to wtedy żadne z nas mogłoby nie dostać się do nowego sezonu. '''Laura: '''Ej, słyszycie to? ''Dziewczyny uciszyły się, ponieważ z oddali można było usłyszeć, że w ich stronę biegnie kilka osób. Samantha postanowiła wykorzystać okazję i odepchnęła Monicę, a następnie wbiegła do magazynu. Zaskoczona Monica pobiegła tuż za Samanthą, natomiast za nimi znalazły się Bella i Laura. 'Heidi: '''No proszę, cztery osoby na raz! Gratulacje dla Samanthy i Moniki, jesteście ostatnimi osobami, które dostały się do nowego sezonu! ''Z całej czwórki tylko Samantha się cieszyła, natomiast pozostałe dziewczyny nie były zachwycone. Nina również nie była zadowolona, gdy zobaczyła Samanthę. 'Heidi: '''Teraz jeszcze musimy zaczekać na pozostałych frajerów… ''W tym samym momencie do środka wbiegli Aisha, George i Fiona. '''Heidi: '''Niestety jesteście trochę za późno! '''Fiona: '''Cóż, było blisko… '''Aisha: '''I pomyśleć, że cały czas byliśmy w pobliżu tego magazynu i gdyby nie nasza mała pomyłka, to pewnie trafilibyśmy tutaj jako pierwsi… '''George: '''Przynajmniej dobrze się bawiliśmy. ^^ '''Aisha: Racja. ^^ Jakiś czas później zjawił się Shane. 'Shane: '''Widzę, że kiepsko mi poszło… '''Monica: '''Dzięki tobie dostałam drugą szansę w nowym sezonie, tak więc dzięki. '''Shane: '''Spoko… Tylko ty się dostałaś? '''Bella: '''Jeszcze Samantha na tym skorzystała… ''Samantha uśmiechnęła się złośliwie do Shane'a, który się skrzywił. 'Shane: '''Nawet wolę nie wiedzieć, jak do tego doszło… ''Chwilę później do magazynu weszli Harry i Victor. 'Harry: '''Jesteśmy ostatni, prawda? '''Heidi: '''Zgadza się. '''Victor: '''Może poszłoby nam lepiej, gdyby bardziej nam na tym zależało… '''Heidi: '''Już nie wymyślajcie historyjek, dzięki którym nie wyjdziecie na totalnych przegranych! '''Victor: '''Ale to prawda! '''Heidi: '''Nawet jeśli, to i tak nikogo to nie obchodzi. ''Heidi podeszła do zasłoniętego przedmiotu. 'Heidi: '''Skoro są już wszyscy to możemy przejść dalej. ''Zabrała płachtę odsłaniając duży portal. 'Heidi: '''Niedługo dowiecie się więcej, ale już teraz mogę wyznać, że ten portal zabierze nas do futurystycznego świata. ''Wszyscy przyglądali się portalowi ze zdziwieniem. 'Heidi: '''Nie przesłyszeliście się. Oficjalnie naszym kolejnym sezonem będzie Totalna Porażka w Przyszłości! Oryginalna nazwa, prawda? ''W tym samym czasie przed magazynem zjawił się autobus, który zatrąbił. 'Heidi: '''Przyjechał już autobus po naszych przegranych. Możliwe, że kiedyś jeszcze się z wami zobaczymy! ''Shane, Bella, Aisha, George, Fiona, Laura, Harry i Victor opuścili magazyn. 'Heidi: '''Niedługo przyjedzie też drugi autobus z waszymi rzeczami oraz z ósemką nowych zawodników. A tymczasem możecie sobie tutaj siedzieć i czekać. ''Heidi oddaliła się od uczestników, a następnie zwróciła się do kamery. '''Heidi: '''I to by było na tyle z odcinka specjalnego oraz z całego sezonu! Oczywiście już niebawem zobaczymy się w kolejnym sezonie, gdzie Nina, Dustin, Bianca, Simon, Dean, Tom, Samantha oraz Monica zmierzą się z nowymi uczestnikami o kolejne pół miliona dolarów! Jeśli chcecie zobaczyć, jak to się wszystko potoczy, to koniecznie oglądajcie Totalną... Porażkę... w Przyszłości! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata